Sinful Kisses
by DEAFHPN
Summary: A series of one shots based on Envy X Ed, and perhaps other pairings, will take suggestions. Envy will be female in this fiction, will contain mature content, perhaps fluff in some chapters, may take requests, (Rated M For a reason, mature content,)
1. Sinful Kisses

_It's just so pathetic,_ Envy let out a dark chuckling laugh, "Come on Pipsqueak is that the best you can do?" a giant smirk grew on her face. "COME ON!" She growls, dancing out of the way of his slicing blade. It's slips easily through the air, but Envy is already well out of the way. Her face is still smiling, a smirk lit her eyes.

Dancing in the battle field, she can feel the wet grass slipping underneath her shoes, "What are you doing here anyways?" demanded Edward, his golden suns blazing, it's so disgustingly heroic she fights the urge to barf. He's always this way, she let out a snort, and actually ponders it, truth is she has no idea.

Instead she shrugs her shoulder, "I don't know, I'd thought it be fun," She admitted giving him a curious look, actually stopping in their fight, "I was just going to go to the mall, but," she stopped, and Edward is giving her a flat look.

Her hand grazing her own chin thoughtfully, her eyes looking at his neck, its short, but it looks warm, she lifts up an eye brow. Giving him her best cheeky grin, "Why you curious chibi?" he actually stopped trying to slice, and dice her to her disappointment.

"The mall? Why would you need to go to the mall for?" he lifted up an eye brow at her, looking curious. Envy felt her cheeks flush a bit, feeling his eyes scan her skin, it's not as if he'd understand. Their wasn't a lot of alone time, when you had a bunch of manics in the same house. Dangling her hands behind her head, she leaned away from him.

"Something to do," Envy admitted, "Better then being stuck in the same place with them, for another ten hours." she looks at him curious, and Edward is staring at her.

"So your not here to do anything bad?" Edward demanded, and Envy found herself unable to look away. Curiously she takes a few steps closer, lifting her head, she can feel her hair touching, grazing her arms. Staring him in the face, she looks at him meeting his eyes, with her own demanding, startling, gorgeous violent purple pair.

"Well that depends," she cupped his chin, "What you think is bad or not," she's a few inches away, gazing into his eyes curious. Her breath tickles his face, she pinches his skin a little, feeling it, her fingers brush his face.

A look of confusion appears on her face, "Hmm," she ponders, sounding baffled, she yanks her hand away from him. Looking bewildered, chibi hasn't moved, in fact his eyes had closed from their brief moment of contact.

"Huh," she examining her fingers, for a few seconds, "That was weird, why'd I do that for?" she muttered to herself, and then felt Edward slam his fingers together. Envy nearly makes a break for it, but he's trapped her in place.

They really are alone here, about an hour walk away from central, that is, if your human, she can travel any way she wanted. Snake, bird, whatever, still she found it extremely enraging, that the human had managed to actually catch her off guard, "I thought we were having fun chibi," she scolded him, in an innocent voice. "What's the matter you don't like our game?"

At the mention of the word game, or perhaps it was chibi she wasn't sure which it was, "I'll have to punish you for being a bad Homunculus," Envy pouted at that, but he spoke in a way that made her stare.

"R-he shut her up with his large pulsing lips, pushing roughly on her own, she feels her neck crane back, her hands cling to the front of his shirt. He didn't dare push his tong into his mouth, she can smell his scent, washing over her. Blinding, intoxicating, she finds herself at his mercy.

How dare he! She should kill him for that! Instead her hands become limp,Shoulders bristling, they smack apart, nosily, spit, saliva. She's breathing heavily a blood red blush, filling her now rosy cheeks. Staring at him, she's unable to do anything else but gawk.

"Y-YOU BASTARD!" She yells at him, flustered, he still hasn't moved away. Glaring at him, furiously she finding herself staring at his dazzling face.

Edward blinked, a cheeky look on his face, "HA!" he wrapped his hands around hers, their still limp on his chest. He rubs his fingers on top of her hands, making her redden even more, her eyes are narrowed together.

Caressing, gently almost, its enough to make her want to find a hole, and die in it. "What do you think your doing?" she gritted through her teeth, giving him a wide eyed doe look. "Can't you find a human girl? Or are you too short," she teased, giving him a smirk.

Still he dose not let go, and her smirk wavers into a nervous smile, "Ed-ward." she stammered, he's ignoring her, in fact he's brought his mouth over her fingers. "Ah," she pants heavily feeling his mouth suck one of her digits. "Hey," she hisses, feeling a rush in her loins, she can feel the tingling sensations started.

Chibi thought he's a big man now? He thinks he can fuck her? Is that it? He's locked her legs together with rock Alchemy, locking them in place. Envy could just transform into something big enough to destroy them. Edward has caught her gaze, and he lowers his mouth, his tong gliding over the back of her index finger.

Envy growl quivers in the back of her throat, he pops his mouth out of it, a smile on his face, Envy nervous smile is back, "Umm,what?" she stammered, feeling somewhat conscious, his eyes are scanning her neck, her throat, her stomach, she shivers.

"You like it don't you? You want more?" he wiggles his eye brows, she stares at him, her normal complexion returning to her face.

"Is it normal for you to fuck people outside Edward, I'd thought you'd be more civilized then that," she spoke in a flat bored tone, transforming her feet so she could break free. Edward is still standing their, he makes no move to approach her. Envy turns around, when she feels a shadow, from above, Edward created a type of building, made out of the earth.

She felt him jump her from behind, she squirmed a bit, when she feels his family pride, pressing up on her. Moaning, she narrows her eyes, before swinging a fist at him, predictably he catches it. The two of them struggle for a moment. Envy snarls at him, but Edward is holding her at an arms length.

"Come on Envy, your the one who touched me first," Edward sounds deliciously frustrated, she's laughing at him all the same.

Sexual frustration, she herself never had to go through it, everyone wanted her. Greed, men, they all wanted to give her a try,"Who'd think you'd make this pretty little house just for me," she flutters her eye lashes, determined to arouse him even further.

"Envy!" Edward moans he leaps at her, the two of them exchange a number of blows, his dose not hold it's normal force. In fact he's catching her arm, "What's the matter afraid you'll like it too much?" Envy dose not like his tone, and scowls at him.

"What makes you think I'll have sex with you! Your a hundred years to young to screw with me!" She yells at him furiously.

Edward looks surprised, "As if your that old," he scowled at her, he sounded so certain it surprised her, and she scowled turning away from her.

"Don't tell me Lust told you," she's rolling her eyes, Lust seemed to have a soft spot for humans as of late. It irked her, Master would not be happy with that.

Envy growls feeling Edward sweaty palm touch her, have grabbed a hold of her wrist, and he has it behind her back. Moaning, she tries to keep her perfect face out of the dirt, she's panting heavily. She can feel his groin poking her, through his clothing.

Chuckling, "You want me that badly Edward Elric?" she's purring, his grip loosens around her wrist, she turns glaring at him. "Or do you just like to play with everybody?" she taunts pushing her mouth closer, he's frozen, as if he's surprised at himself.

"Envy, stop playing games with me," He snapped at her, his face is flustered, and theirs a look of determination on his face. Envy let out a wide, deep throaty laugh, it tickled all the way back, she grabbed a hold of his hand, and aggressively slid onto his lap.

"Really?" She reached for him touching her hand to his face, like a good pet he leans into it. Smirking now, she breathed into his ear, and licked him on the side of his face. His skin is warm, tastes like he's recently had a shower. Touching, she gently rubs her hand on his face, her other hand resting on his hip. "A lot of people, want to have fun with me," she hisses, nipping at his ear.

Edward groans, his eyes are watching her now, he seems a bit surprised, when she sticks her tong in his ear, playing, teasing his lobe. She breaths purposely, knowing she'll get a rise out of him, she can feel his groin getting hotter, bigger, his ears redden under her tong. "You want to share the ultimate pleasure with me?" she whispered into his ear. "Share the heat, the passion," she's purring now, she can feel his mouth leaping to her neck.

Envy can't help it, but arch her neck, Edward greedy mouth is sucking her neck, loud, clumsily, wet, nosily, his hands grab a hold of her waist, bringing her closer to him. Almost snuggling her, the human held her almost possessively. Moaning, she felt her mouth open, she could feel the warmth of his almost tanned skin, his golden locks caressing the bottom of her jaw.

Resting on him, she pushes on him, somehow he kept both of them up right, panting heavily she could feel his wet, tong lick at her chin, making her push her face closer. Edward plays, teases her face with his desperate tong. His hands, they are fondling her hips, rough they slide on them, making her growl, "Its been a while Edward, not so rough," she snapped at him, feeling him push her onto the ground.

"Ah!" She gasps, shouting, it seems to only encourage him anymore. Envy resist the urge to hit him, it feels so good, and if she can use him for it. Hey she isn't going to complain, Edward bites her, his teeth nipping into her shoulder. His fingers slide up her shirt.

"Hey! Who said- her mouth is muffled by his gaping pie hole, truth is she'd had just wanted to tease him. Her words were muffled by his mouth, it's hot, and tastes like peppermint candies, she moans feeling his finger grabbing her plump mound of flesh. Edward pulls, rubbing his fingers over the sides, and massages her left breast.

Attacking it, with rough fingers, she suddenly feels his tong slide into her mouth, she's so surprised, she_ 'accidentally' _lets him pin her shoulders. Edward tong, pushes, yes dares to enter her home, pushing his tong battles hers. He wins, she lets him, the smell, taste of peppermint overwhelms her. Her legs are stuck at the side, he's sitting on her, straddling her with his firm hips.

His ass comes closer, she can feel his groin pressing on her, even through the clothes, she knows he's hot for her. It's partly her fault for teasing the _'poor'_ boy, she can feel his index finger, rubbing, teasing the nub. Each time, he traces it, she lets out a wild shout, mix of pain, and pleasure, he's released her mouth, a bit of saliva stuck to her face.

Panting heavily, her eyes are closed, she's moaning, he's defeated her, her slender neck is his for the taking. Edward licks up his award greedily, slurping, licking, his tong is determined, the ground is cold, but Edward is warm, seething. Her eyes are open just a little bit now, she's stares at his throat. Moaning, she hisses when he touches her nipple some more.

"Dammit Edward!" She yells grabbing a hold of his hand, "Were enemies stop touching me!" She shouts, he ignores her and grabs a hold of her shoulder. His grip is tight, hard, and his eyes blaze with a deep flame.

"Really Envy, I know you like it," he licks her his mouth, his tong pushing on her neck, its rough, and she leans in. Liking how tense he gets, as if he's afraid she'll leave, the thought makes her smirk in the inside. Yet her lips are shaking a bit, a lump forms in the back of her throat, she resists the urge to swallow.

Edward kisses it, slowing down a bit, his fingers refuse to pry their way from her sore nipples, a demanding index finger is back, pushing, pinching the nub. Making her hiss, moan, cry out, he kisses her in between each pinch. Licking, slurping, teasing, his teeth teeth her skin, threatening to bite, but he dose not.

"When do you do what people tell you to?" he demanded not bothering to look at her. He brushes, rubs his face on her, she can feel his hair, teasing, touching her skin. Envy froze caught, his mouth captures hers, aggressively his moist mouth shoves on to hers. Refusing to be his bitch, she bites down hard on his lips. Surprising him, she demands entrance and shoves her starving tong on his. Together she clings to the front of his perfect shirt.

They wrestle for a bit, his free hand shoving her hard onto him, so much so she nearly chokes, coughing, she yanks apart, spitting, spluttering, "Hey," she manages wheezing a bit, she can see his nose, his brow, smell his scent. "Whatever," she growls, grabbing a hold of him now she drags him closer.

Forcing herself onto his legs, her hand 'slips' grabbing a hold of his junk, Edward moans his hand gently brushing her nipple now. Making her mewl a bit, she lets out a few quite, girly sounds to her great embarrassment. Her hand hovering on his man hood, she leans her self, snuggling deep into his chest, she lays on him for a bit.

"Your warm," she mumbled the excuse, and he lets out a laugh, his right hand trailing up her bare back, finding it's way to her leather shirt. His left had slips release, her aching breast, teases, strokes her stomach, making her moan a bit.

She makes some content noises, letting out a needy groan, she buries her head into his shoulder, which is surprising since he's so short. Watching him, his eyes scans her back, with a dreamy look on his face, her milk skin, seems to only make him desire her more. His hands stop just above her skirt. Tugging on the insulting clothing, he yanks them off.

Envy eyes widen, his hand gropes her ass, making her yell at him, she tackles him to the ground pinning him to the floor. "HEY!" She yells at him, grabbing a hold of his shirt, he looks a bit stunned, his hand groping, rubbing her.

Envy moans, feeling him push, rub up her back, down over the curve of her ass. She lets out a gasp, as if she's in pain, her hands going limp. "Edward," she whined, and he's chuckling into her hair, she's limp on his chest. His rough hands have gone to her hips now, pulling tugging the clothing off of her, she can feel the cold air on her bottom now.

His hand is determined, rough, and above all, makes her flush with embarrassment. No one's ever felt her up on her ass before, his fingers slide, teasing, trailing down her creases. His hand strokes her leg, lifting, finding it's way up to her middle. Stroking, he teases, pulls at her pubic hairs. By now she can smell the scent of desire.

She feels her top vanishing, she can do that, she's now completely naked on top of him, she feels him holding onto her firmly now. Before she knows it he pulls her up, she leans back a bit, her lips quivering, she turns yanking herself away from him. It's colder now, her nipples are still hard, a part of her feels a bit ashamed.

And covers her breasts with her hand, "Don't look," she withers, her voice sounds so pathetic, almost as it it isn't his own. "Why you doing this anyways?" Envy snapped furious, she wonders if she should kill him or not. But then again he is a very important sacrifice after all, and she'd get into trouble.

"You seemed so confident before," he whispers to her neck, Envy scowls, and dose not move, she can feel his peppermint mouth kissing her neck. His hand pulling on her hair, "Hey!" she turns around and finds him walking with her, he's thrown his cloak off of his body. Retreating a bit, she finds her back touching the wall a bit.

"Wait a min- she could feel his mouth shutting her up for the third time, she can feel his metal hand pushing on the back of her head. It's cold to the touch, but she dose not mind all that much. His flesh hand found it's way to her hip. He's rubbing her there, she moans into his mouth, feeling his lips bite, tease her. His hand rubs and slides deep into her hip, pushing on it.

Her legs tremble, and lean closer, as his fingers touch her pubic hairs, an odd scent fills the air, she can hear the sound of his pants falling, sliding to the ground. "Why did you caress my face Envy?" the way he said caress makes her heart pound. His pants have fallen to the ground, he knows what he wants, "Besides you want me, and I want you,"

"We don't always get what we want!" Envy snaps, she has no idea, none at all, "I don't know," she protested. Looking away from him, she can feel his boxers, and see the large lump at the front of them, blushing feverishly she's staring at him now.

His chest is broad, and well muscled, she's unable to look away, "Just slow down a bit, I said it's been a while," Edward stops then, he's holding onto her shoulders, and moves a little bit back. She's watching him, blinking frantically. "Besides, I'm never been a bottom,"

"Not even your first time?" he looks at her doubtfully, his fingers finding their way to her face, this seems to really make him happy to see her. She can see it lifting up for her, and she finds her hands fondling his hips. Edward becomes still, her hands pull on his clothing, she rips it off of him.

"Of course not," she scowls,one finger gently touching the swelling junk, he moans, as she strokes up his length, "I should call your Mr. Big shot from now on huh?" she teases, "Not many people can get this kind of reaction out of me," she fakes her confidence, he's done some damage on it. Her pride refuses to give in.

"Do I make you nervous?" he actually manages to say, but she leaves him unable to utter a single word, rubbing him up and down, her hand plays with his prostate a bit. Pushing, teasing the tender, sensitive organ. "Keep going," he encourages her, his eyes are closed tight. So much he dose not catch the intense blush on her face.

Apart of her wants to leave him like that, moaning for her, she could make a run for it. But then again he might catch her, knowing Edward Elric. She'd doubt she'd get very far, she smirked a bit, her hand leaving his groin. She knows he's close, to exploding now, "I make you hard don't I? You do that don't you?" she whispered at him.

Edward chuckles, "One minuet your shy, the next so irresistible," he spoke thoughtfully suddenly he's grabbing a hold of her left hand, he lifts it, making her release him. Placing his hand over hers, she slaps, touches, his back, she can feel his muscles, feel him breathing. Her eyes widen a bit, his other free hand, has found it's way onto her remaining, trembling hand.

He places them both on his back, and steps closer. Breathing she can feel his breath tease her chest, his mouth is open, he places his tong, on her nipple. Sucking it like a babe, she moans, her head arched, her fingers scratch digging into his back. He pushes up on her, his groin teasing, resting on her bare leg. The two of them push, claw at one another, in a heated wild passion.

She snarls at him, he growls at her, the two of them wrestle, she can feel his heat, burning, feel his heart beat thundering. His hand has found it's way to her entrance again, "It seems as if your nice, and moist," he whispers, huskily, its enough for her to shiver.

"Fuck Edward, hurry up! Enough with the foreplay I'm ready," he chuckles, she grits her teeth, she can feel his finger? His digit teasing at her opening, she can hear a wet, slurping sound, and she freezes, unable to move. She gasps, sucking in air, but tries to remain silent, his finger pushes in, playing, fiddling over her wall, it slips in deeper, playing with her clitoris, moaning, she can smell her scent magnifying, herself getting wetter.

"Fuck! Edward!" She moans, loudly loosing any dignity she had left, she curses his name, moans him, whispers sweet nothing, words of endearment, his fingers, push, force it's way over her clitoris, making her moan, he's found her spot. She can hear, the sounds, of his finger slipping in, their wet, and move easily through her.

Wide hips, follow him, he pushes her onto the wall, she claws wrapping her arms tighter around his head, his breath kisses the top of her breast. Licking, teasing the top, he's breathing, moaning into her, using his metal hand to keep her up on the wall. She's his now, for this moment, he keeps pumping his digits in, he's added a second.

"More," she begs, loudly, demanding, she can feel his fingers, stop, giving her time to catch her breath to her disappointment. Her desire is now great, she can feel the need for release, smell its overwhelming scent. "More," she demands.

"Greedy now aren't you?" he whispers huskily, in between his breathing, she can feel him push his hip on her, his groin hovering, just over her entrance. Envy is blasted by his scent, as well as her own, the two of them, grab at each other with hungry mouths. Wet, she can feel his fingers rest on the are above her now, wet stick pubic hairs.

Envy is breathing heavily, how dare he call her the greedy one? She stares up at him, feeling the chill in the air, she feels her teeth grinding together, "Hurry up," she snaps at him, she can feel him gently lowering her legs on the ground. Suddenly he yanks them both open at once, and she hisses at him, "Not so hard, that hurt."

Edward blinks, and touches her leg a little to make up for it, his fingers grazing the inside, "Sorry," she feels her breathing slow to normal. Like a shadow, he descends closer, gently grazing her right leg with his gloved, metal fingers, slowly he approaches, Envy closes her eyes a bit, she can feel her lips quivering a bit.

They gasp, open wide, she tries to keep her voice down, when he pushes his leaking groin deep within her. Both of them are staring at one another, their eyes locked together. Entertained with one another, enthralled, both of them find it hard to utter a single sound. Edward closes his golden glorious basking lights, and she dose the same.

She's been taken a lot harder then this before. Usually men don't prepare her the way that he has, he holds it tighter, giving her some time to adjust. Edward smells of sweet, the scent of sex, is overwhelming here, she breaths in deeply. Admiring his muscles, he really is well bet, his skin looks so delicious.

It's then that he moves, she keeps the sound in, allowing him to push on her hips, he moans in slow rhythmic movements, pushing slowly in and out, She jerks her head back, eyes closed tightly. The feeling of pleasure, it's too much. It scares her a bit, how lost she is, he pulls out as far as he can, without slipping out, before he jams back in.

Moaning, she lets her voice burst out, he pushes, draining all the energy she usually has, pushing in, out, his body draw closer. Then his heat leaves her, she moans, flat on the ground, she had never allowed a man to control sex before. Giving in, she didn't even let out a whisper of a protest, her hands cling onto the dirt.

"Edward," she whispers, his name a bit, tears burning in the corner of her eyes, "Faster," she whimpers, and he's frozen, his face red.

"Are you okay?" he demanded, stopping, and Envy felt her heart do a little skip.

"I said," she hisses, but he looks so concerned she covers her face with her hands for a bit, and nods her head, "Don't tell anyone," she ordered, and Edward scolded at her. He pushes in deeper, almost hesitantly now, he draws closer, his hands lifting from her hips, grabbing at her hands. Suddenly his face is in her personal space.

Red faced, and puffy eyed, she pouts at him, "Why are you so nice to me? No man has been this gentle with me before," the way she said it, made Edward stare at her, he grinned and placed his lips on her, their plump, and make her weak to the knees.

"Hmm? I think we'd be good friends wouldn't we?" hes panting now, with effort, Envy stares at him a look of disbelief on her face. Edward had not answered her questions, but, would she be able to fight him again? Still, she found its too late to be thinking about things like that, she could later.

"Maybe," her lips smack together, and she licks him then, startling him, Edward pushes her in one more time, making both of them moan. He falls on top of her, hot sweaty, she can feel every inch of him, feel the stickiness of his own pubic hair. His seed stuffed inside of her, she moans at the slightest twitch, but she's clinging onto him. Eyes wide, buried into his hair, she hiccoughs a bit, determined not to let him go.

* * *

Envy and Edward have been enemies for as long as the Homunculus could remember. He's an important sacrifice for Father. But one night the two of them make an interesting discovery. One shot, (Rated M For a reason, mature content,)


	2. Wary

Wary

Wary is the term to describe a shy teenage girl, wary is not the correct term to describe someone like herself. The smell of alcohol and of cigarette smoke made her eyes sting in the cheap hotel room, her wide hips leaned back on the stool. A small grin tugged at her face, she could not wait until she saw his face.

Still it made her wonder why he'd choose this filthy place, to sleep in, it amused her greatly. Her green hair brushed on her neck, shoulders, grazing her face. Purple eyes scanned the room, theirs a rather cheap looking bed in the middle of the room. Generally she's suppose to keep an eye on the human, make sure that he stays put.

Generally no one had said anything about her sneaking into his hotel room, she rubbed her pale hands together, she had painted them earlier during the day. Grumbling a bit, she had ordered room service, knowing that he'd have to pay for it. Taking a bite out of the chicken nuggets, she wiped her mouth a bit too happily slurping up the milk shake.

The walls are an ugly off white, the floor covered in stains, one looks suspiciously enough like blood, everything is worn down. Not all that cared for, she notices a rather pathetic looking dresser, one of the legs looks like it's been chewed on.

A grin tugged on her face, when she heard someone fumble with the keys, poised she placed her hand lightly on the weak glass table. The chairs are hard, uncomfortable, she can feel a smirk playing on her lips, eyes scanning the door. Just like that she's gone transforming into a small furry cat, she slid under the bed, stalking the front of it, peering out.

Edward paused, smelling the air, she hadn't eaten everything off the plate yet, she could feel his confusion._ How stupid of the human,_ sneaking a bit she could hear him shove his feet off, making him less then an inch shorter. "I know your in here," a bit of a disappointment in all honesty, slipping out of the bed she looked up at him and let out a meow.

"If your thinking I'm going to pay for your meal, Homunculus then you can forget about it." Scolded Edward Elric, he didn't sound amused. "What do you want?" he demanded, straight to the point was she. Envy felt the urge to lick her lips, she let out a laugh but slid out from under the bed, one paw at a time.

Transforming back into her usual self, she whirled on him looking at him with narrowed eyes, giving him a slight tilt of the head. Edward had grown up a lot in the last few months, she could see the way he tensed, looking a bit uneasy, "What's the matter Edo? You don't look happy to see me," she purred she slipped back into her seat.

Edward looked at her with disbelief on his face, frowning he said nothing just watched as she helped herself to the sweet, salty, mushy french fries, making sure to rub it into the ketchup. As usual she's wearing her black Skort, her slimming muscle shirt, and topless gloves.

He let out a laugh of his own, "Why would you think I'd be happy to see you?" Scowled Edward, "Usually when I see you my friends get hurt, or I get- Envy pondered looking at him sharply, a rather sly grin on her face.

"Hard?" she heard him cough, his face turned beat red, Envy let out a chuckle turning her attention back to the food. "I don't know why your so embarrassed, Edo," she spoke in her usual voice, but she added a tease to it, resting her left hand underneath her chin. Caressing her own face, she looked at him eye lashes, fluttering.

He stared at her for a moment, narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, the perverted human wasn't even going to deny it? "What no denial?" Envy mused, he wasn't playing any of their usual games, that in itself made her feel a bit wary of him. _No! Not wary! _Envy scolded herself, she hadn't been wary for a while. Still she could see the spot in his pants, begin to harden, as if the pitiful fold of cloth kept him in.

"You didn't answer my question," He spoke rudely, Envy let out a sniff, followed by another dark chuckle, before dangling her legs further off the stool. She's perched now, head rose, to look at him from across the room. Watching him, her lips, the smirk faded a bit, she frowned, and turned away and waited.

She pretended to be interested in her nails, a small pout formed on her lips, a rather sour look appeared on it, "Truthfully?" He couldn't see her face, this room basically smelled of sex, and drugs, she could feel a tingling sensation. A shiver ran down her back, suddenly she slid off the stool, "Fuck you!" she snapped suddenly, but it's too late he's behind her now.

Retreating she felt his heat, not that he's touching her, she felt her body hunch up a bit, strands of her hair brushing her skin. Pale, she realized she's corner, apparently the jokes on her now, she's trapped, her heart speed up. Which is indeed amusing in itself, gritting her teeth, she held in her breath a bit, s_o what if the human is hot for her?_

Well she guessed, when she had seen his boner the last time the two of them had crossed swords. A growl burned in her throat, the human is way too closer for her liking. She's the one in charge, not him! Envy would never give up control, the scents of the room do not exactly intimated her. 

"So you get happy for me?" Envy said the words anyways, in her usual tone, still she dose not turn around. And in all honesty she's a bit miffed, just why did she put herself in such situations. Why had she come anyways? That's her secret! Well she had planned on using his arousal against him.

Both hands shoved on the wall, pinning her, still he's looking at her face red, "Your a pretty woman, okay," The human thought he's pretty? That's all? "Okay Fine! Your a hot Goddess! Very hot! Like sizzling? You happy now?" He scolded her, a Goddess really?

"And It's normal to get excited when your fighting," stunned, she's frozen to the spot, unable to move, her eyes fall to his jaw, she can smell his cologne. He couldn't have noticed could he! Damn him and his, bluntness.

Normal to get excited when fighting? So he did like the fight after all? Envy gritted her teeth together, the humans hands are on either side of the wall. Still she hasn't turned around, "You!" Envy hissed suddenly turning half way around. Still she froze, when she discovered the look on his face, it's red, like really red.

But even more embarrassing is how turned on she feels, her nipples are getting hard, it's just from the cold. It's not as if it's all because of him, "Careful human," the warning burned in her throat, how dare the human say those things even if they are true. She of course is so sexy, too sexy he can't keep his grabby hands off her.

_Bastard,_ "Bastard," she says it, the words slipping off her moist tong, she glanced away from his eyes looking at his hand. Still she's breathing a bit heavily, for some reason, and she hates the feeling she gets in between her legs. Eyes widened a bit, she froze when his left hand touched the side of her cheek.

A simple, almost shy jester, one digit his index finger grazes over her cheek, teasing, making them flush to her annoyance. "You," she whispered, halfheartedly, eyes widened a bit he dared to approach her closer. Flinching a bit, his fingers pushed on her mouth, gently rubbing his thumb on it, she watched him.

At first he's gentle, teasing coaching her, with his thumb, she can smell the scent of his skin, her mouth is open. Her eyes just looking at him, almost puzzled, but she smirks into his mouth, a naughty tong sticking out. Attentively she touches his fingers, curiously, "Hmm," she mumbles into his hand, surprisingly sniffing at it a bit.

She could bite him she supposed, the urge came, but perhaps not so quickly. Eyes looking blankly up at him she drew her head up away from his warmth. Lips, he came on to her then, pushing, moist, greedy, hungry lips, they claimed her, shoving her onto the wall.

It's wet, the wall is ice cold, and she squirms for the fist few seconds, Gasping, she feels his mouth rubbing on her shut one, they are warm, and slowly she can feel his fingers brushing her cheek, her ear. They are still wet from her teasing, "Gah," she gasped, feeling his leg push in between her legs, what the fuck is he doing that for?

Still his knee is hard, oh no, it's that, it's rock hard, like fucking rock hard for her, groaning, her back arches. Hands clasp, "Fuck," she curses, loudly, she dose not care if anyone hears her. "Sneaky Bastard," she growls, into his lips, their working her over, his leg is pushing her clumsily on the wall.

Sneaky is the right word, he hadn't asked permission, didn't even think he needed it! Did he think that she's so easy? Did he think he could ride her? Mount her and make her his? A snicker burned in her throat, as if she'd allow him to do that!

Thud!It's rough, warm, and makes her shiver a bit, gasping, she garnishes her teeth biting him a bit. Edward groans into her mouth, _how rude,_ his breath is warm, and he's suddenly shoves something into her mouth. _Oh fuck! The humans put his tong in my mouth! How disgusting! _

_Oh but how good, it feels,_ the tong glazes over her teeth, she can feel his scent, it tastes like apples, cinnamon, pie maybe? It goes over, pushes, probes her own tong, trying to trick her into moving. Slippery, wet moist, she lets him for now push her head back. Let him take control for a few simple seconds, let him think that he can.

Envy freezes, her hands unconsciously clinging onto his shirt, eyes suddenly closed shut the world falls away. Very, far away, A part of her should feel disgusted, letting a human put his tong in her mouth, it tickles a bit. She squirms, and he pulls away letting her take in some air. Lips panting heavily, her purple sapphires suddenly open, and looked at him, for a few moments.

"You jerk!" Huffed Envy, panting, "How dare you do that human!?" sniffed Envy watching him, her hands tightening onto his shirt. Clinging tighter, her face reddens by at least two shades, they are both almost at an equal crimson.

He grins at her then, "Really? Why did you come here then?" Envy gives him a scowl, still holding onto his shirt. Her fingers, knuckles growing white, grinding her teeth together, she hunched a bit and inched a little closer.

Her breath tickled his mouth, but he didn't dare move, Envy watched him with narrowed eyes, glancing at the door behind him, "Dammit" she felt it escape her lips, how painfully her nipples ached for him. A burning sensation in her loins. Licking her lips a bit, hes grinning now.

A look of triumph on his face, "I knew you've been keeping tabs on me," He spoke grinning at her, and Envy chuckles, he sounded as if he won the game. And she cannot, will not accept that! Envy hates losing, theirs nothing else worse then that.

"Shut up!" Envy ordered firmly shaking him a bit, Edward response is to laugh at her. Narrowing her eyes, she leaps on him, and shoves her mouth on him roughly. Her kiss is aggressive, and he wraps both arms around her, hands clinging tightly onto her back.

Hard, rough, she can feel his bony face, his nose pressing into her skin, her eyes closed shut, the kiss it self is moist, wet, he hold her firmly. Edward Elric shirt is so warm, his mouth, his chubby lips are tasteful, make her hunger. Awaking the tiger, she can feel lust graze, poke her hard in her thy, somehow he manages to keep his grip.

The room it self is cold, but most of Edward is hot, steaming, warm, but his automail arm is nail biting cold. Grunting a bit, she hisses, gritting her teeth at him, he's panting holding onto her tightly. His cold hand touches the back of the fold of her clothing, his right hand fondles her back. Playfully pulling at her clothing, he smacks his lips together.

"Hmm, you haven't called me short today," Envy goes silent, what is he implying. Rolling her eyes, she ignores him, kissing his neck. Her lips bite at his skin, making him moan, he dose not even try to keep it in. Still she bites, sucks at his skin, licking, still she's good and makes sure not to tear his skin.

Once she's satisfied by the mark she's left behind, she finds herself panting, oh God! Edward hands! Their rubbing her back, she lowers her head, bowing a bit, his massage, makes her grit her teeth, her legs shake a bit. "Edward, let me," she protests, but he ignores her, and kisses her on the forehead, his skin, scraping her forehead.

"Fuck," she mewls in content, he rests his head on her, and she finds herself in his lap, his hand pushing rubbing her lower back. Her teeth rub on one another, she feels a bit dizzy, her heart starts to pound,somehow they had ended up on the floor. She's on top of him, her eyes open watching him in the darkness.

Watching him,watching her, He's laying down his hands still pushing her to him, her hands are on either side of him, clinging onto his shoulder. Panting heavily, her teeth still gritted together, the heat is burning inside of her, she can feel herself getting even more heated. But, this is a game, and this time she's decided to play the mouse.

The poor Elric boy is solid, his prize man hood is so hard, his hands are still on her but suddenly she pulls away. "Looks like your going to have to catch me," Envy smirked before slugging him one in the face. A look of surprise, it's so hilarious his golden globs widen. "See yeah!" She shouts, and makes a break for it.

"Wait a minuet! Where do you think you are going you palm tree!?" he shouted angrily after her, but its too late she's made it to the window, yanking it open. Standing in the darkness, she can see his red face, a smirk on her face. Giving him a rather sly smile, she winks at him, "Your going to have to catch me if you want to kiss me," she spoke in the 'Lust' _voice_, his eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to say something.

What ever it was she had no idea, for she had turned away from him,"Come and see you Horny Pipsqueak!" She yelled at him loudly, a wide grin on her face, the air is cold, and her scent overcomes her nose. If he'd think she'd let him screw her he'd be wrong, letting out a cackle she landed outside on all fours.

A wicked grin on her face, she tried to hide a snicker behind her hand, she landed on top of a near by house. The shingles are a bit slippery, good it would make it hard for him to follow, "That's ten times you've called me that!" He yells from the balcony, face flustered, she noticed a bulge in his pants.

_Oh god, how she wanted to,_ she paused, turned her head away beat red, the wind cold her down, but oh how her breast hurt. "Well this is the eleventh! Come and get me! Pipsqueak!" Shouting with glee she made a break for it.

"Who you calling an elf that's too short to work at Santa work shop!" His palms slapped together, like the slapping of skin, moans, touches, kisses, lips, _oh shit, do not think about that!_She could hear the sound of Alchemy. He's running on top of the roof, "Get back here you sexy palm tree!" he shrieks at her, but she's not done, not by a long shot.

Chuckling she has one hand in front of her face, but notices Alphonse has ripped the door open. The poor tin can, he has it wrenched open, she can see the golden lights blazing his blue tank, golden, like Edward eyes, "Brother!" That's Alphonse he's racing after her, like usual the two are chasing her. Perhaps he hadn't heard what Edward had said.

Or maybe he's done the smart thing, and is ignoring it! A lady has got to have dignity of course, and be discrete.


End file.
